Unknowing the Truth
Unknowing the Truth is Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Michael De Santa. It is the last in the Epsilon Program's The Truth missions. Overview Michael is called to the Epsilon Program building by Cris Formage to help him transport a load of "apocalypse funds" offshore to the Cayman Islands. Michael gives Cris a final donation of $50,000 and agrees to help move the cash. Michael is given charge an Obey Tailgater (in the Epsilon colors and with the license plate "K1FFLOM") which is loaded with duffel bags of cash. Michael travels in convoy with a single baby blue Landstalker and two baby blue Sentinel XS cars to the drop-off point behind the Burton Los Santos Customs. There, the convoy is met by a Maverick prepared to take the funds. The player has two choices as to how to conclude the mission. #Michael exits the car at the drop-off point. He is greeted by an Epsilon member Jesse coming from the helicopter. Jesse, thanking Michael for his services, leads him down a nearby stairwell to a parking lot where he presents Michael with his reward, a rusty Tractor. Jesse worships the Tractor briefly, then scuttles away. Returning to the drop-off points reveals that all Epsilon vehicles have disappeared. #At any point upon entering the Tailgater, Michael can flee the convoy. Michael can also choose to attack the Epsilon members collected at the drop-off point. With either choice, Michael will immediately become targeted by angry and heavily-armed Epsilon guards. Michael must evade or kill the guards on the ground as well as the now-following Maverick, all the while protecting the Tailgater. Once Michael has eliminated or escaped from the Epsilon guards and lost any resulting wanted level, the mission will end. Michael keeps the money in the Tailgater which totals $2.1 million. If Michael choses option 2, after the mission ends, he receives a call from Cris Formage. Formage is irate and threatens to destroy Michael's life and career. Michael laughs at Formage and announces he's taken the money as a refund. Mission Objectives *Follow the cult convoy. *Park the car in the marked area. *Get out of the car. *Follow the cult member. (Only if you don't want to betray the cult) *Kill all the cult members. (Only if you want to betray the cult) *Escape the police. (Only if you want to betray the cult) Gold Medal Completion *Cult Intervention - Kill all Epsilon security. *Show me the Money - Steal the Epsilon money and escape. Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper (Only if you betrayed the cult) "It has been a bizarre few weeks for the Epsilon Program. Reports indicate Epsilon's founder and leader, Cris Formage, has absconded amid accusations of a car theft ring and money laundering operation. Clearly Epsilonism is living up to its reputation as the "American religion". Mr. Formage had claimed to be close to completion of the great scriptural work of Epsilonism - The Epsilon Tract. Although now what happens to the religion, or the book without its founder, is a question we don't know the answer to". Text Messages (If you don't betray the cult) Marnie Allen - "Kifflom, brother. You are now truly one of us and are ready to write the tract, which has already been written... WE WORSHIP KRAFF WHERE THE EARTH REACHES OUT TO THE 9Th PARADIGM." (If you betray the cult) Marnie Allen - "Kifflom. The ingratitude and self-centeredness of your actions is unforgiveable in my eyes but Kraff is not without mercy. To have a chance of redeeming yourself, you must write the tract, which has already been written... WE WORSHIP KRAFF WHERE THE EARTH REACHES OUT TO THE 9Th PARADIGM." Gallery Tailgater-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Tailgater used during the mission (Rear quarter view). Landstalker-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Landstalker in the mission (Rear quarter view). KifflomPlate-GTAV-EpsilonProgram.png|The Kifflom license plate on the Tailgater, stylized as K1FFLOM. Trivia * This the first and only appearance of Cris Formage in GTA V, although he does appear in GTA Online. He is one of a handful of characters from the 3D universe to make an appearance in the HD continuity, having previously been heard on the radio in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * If Michael steals the money he will be branded by Cris as "the fertilizer of the 10th paradigm". * If the player chooses to complete this mission using the second option, the radio station will always be tuned into Los Santos Rock Radio and the song Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) by Elton John will always play once the mission is completed. * In this mission, the nearby Los Santos Customs is closed. * There are different ways to adquire at least a unique baby blue vehicle: **The Tailgater with custom plates can be kept after the mission, if the player chose to assault the guards and keep the money. **To get the Landstalker or Sentinel XS, simply must kill the guards, finish the mission near them and get in the vehicle. Optionally, can obtain both, but requires more time. **To get the Maverick, the pilot must be killed first, then the guards. Stay close to the helicopter and once finish the mission, the helicopter is unlocked and you can enter it. * To avoid the confrontation with the Maverick, exit the convoy immediately after leaving the Epsilon complex, rather than doing so closer to the destination. * You will be able to do the Epsilon Tract missions regardless of your choice in the last mission, though Marnie's e-mail will be more kindly disposed towards Michael if he completes the mission. * It's most likely that betraying the Epsilon Program was the canon choice, since both objectives for the gold medal require the player to betray the cult (and are more in keeping with Michael's character). Furthermore, considering the extremely meager reward you'll get after passing all the Epsilon Program missions that kept wasting Michael's money and time, it's out of common sense that a bigger reward from all the troubles was in order. Also, the name of the mission, "Unknowing the Truth", seems like a hint that Michael would abandon the Epsilon Program in this mission. * If Michael arrives at the mission trigger in a vehicle other than his default car, that vehicle may later be found parked in his safehouse driveway. *If the player doesn't skip the opening cutscene, Michael will lose $50.000. But if skip it, he will not lose the money. * Regardless of the player's choice, some in-game media still say that Cris dissapears with large sums of money. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Epsilon Program